The present invention relates to an advanced security system for automatic bank teller machines (ATMs), and more particularly to a method and apparatus for securing currency, deposits, and other items of value.
As automated bank teller machines/customer activated terminals (ATMs/CATs) become more and more widely used, they are increasingly becoming the target of burglaries. Current security mechanisms are insufficient to deter theft, as criminals are becoming more sophisticated.
ATMs/CATs typically contain a security chest that houses currency, deposits, transaction records, and various electronic components of the machine. These security chests are typically designed to prevent a burglar from entering within fifteen minutes using tools such as wedges, pneumatic devices, hammers, and bolt cutters. This is the minimal standard of security required in the United States; however, higher standards of security are required in Canada, Europe, and other countries.
The lowest level of security deters entry using tools, but does not necessarily deter an attack using heat. For example, an automated security chest could provide ample protection against hammers and wedges, but succumb to a blow torch attack in seconds. The next level security is to provide sufficient protection to deter both tool and heat attacks for at least fifteen minutes.
These higher security measures have not been widely used in the United States due to increased costs in both manufacturing, installation, and operation; however, as theft increases and criminals become more skilled in compromising the security of automated bank teller machines, it is becoming more and more important to increase security without significantly increasing costs of manufacture, installation, or operation of the device.
There is therefore a need for an increased security ATM/CAT device with increased security.
Advantages of the present invention are to provide an automatic bank teller machine with increased security to deter theft; to maximize the level of personal safety for customers, employees, and contracted service-provider personnel; to deter attempts at physical attacks on the ATM/CAT security chest; to deter attempts at hostage-taking in an attempt to gain access to the security chest; to reduce the likelihood of successfully completing a physical attack on the security chest; to simplify the day-to-day operations, such as opening and closing of the security chest by authorized personnel; and to minimize the damage resulting from unsuccessful attacks.
The present invention takes advantage of technological advances in several areas of security (electronics and mechanics) to provide improved security with minimal impact on branch operations and ATM/CAT installation requirements to meet the goal of providing a higher level of security than any current automated teller machine either currently provides, or is expected to provide anytime soon.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or upon learning by practice of the invention.